


Peace of Night

by queenmidalah



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While protecting Felicity, Oliver muses about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I've finished the series up to the most recently aired episode, I can write in the fandom. This makes references to events in season 2 episode 14 "Time of Death" and season 3 episode 1 "The Calm", but takes place well into the 3rd season if not closer to the 4th season. This is my first Olicity fic.

To say that Oliver Queen hadn't thought of Felicity Smoak in his bed would be an outright lie. From the moment he had met the fiesty IT specialist, he had been intrigued. As soon as she joined, what she affectionately referred to as Team Arrow, he quickly found himself attracted to her. Attraction slowly burned to love, but he held her at arms length now ever since their first official date and he felt it had been necessary to choose between being either the Arrow or Oliver Queen.

The problem was, it hadn't really been him who had ended things. That had been Felicity. After a royal reaming out by John Diggle as to his stupid reasonings for why he agreed with Felicity ending things, he realized just how much he missed her and needed her in his life and his heart.

Since that night, he had been hoping to get a second chance with Felicity. He only wished that he could say that tonight he had gotten that chance, but he hadn't.

No. Felicity wasn't in his bed because they had reconciled. She was in his bed because she had been put in danger. Again. By him and Laurel Lance, who had taken up her sister, Sara's, mantel as the Canary. While Felicity hadn't been in the crossfire, she had been threatened and targeted. 

Oliver glanced around the large room that was once again his bedroom. With Felicity's help, he had managed to regain control of Queen Consolidated from Ray Palmer. The other man didn't turn out to be so bad, and even remained as a board member and investor to Queen Consolidated. However, Oliver wasn't overly fond of him simply because it was obvious the other man was attracted to Felicity. 

Once Oliver had regained control of Queen Consolidated, he had moved back into the mansion that had been his family home. Security was even stronger than before, so when it was discovered that Malcolm Merlyn was not only alive but had decided to target Felicity to get to Oliver, it had been quickly decided by Oliver to bring her to the mansion to protect her.

What he hadn't known was that Felicity often had nightmares over various events from the past year. He didn't know what to expect when he ran into the guest room near his room with his bow drawn, an arrow ready to take out whoever was causing Felicity's screams. He certainly hadn't expected to see her thrashing in bed before sitting up as she tried to gain her surroundings, then broke down into sobs when she realized it had all been in her dreams.

Oliver refused to leave her side, but she had insisted he go back to bed. He had ignored her protests when he easily lifted her into his arms and carried her back into his room. He had taken a moment to admire the beautiful blush that spread across her cheeks as he placed her on the bed and drew the covers over her.

"You want me to rest in here, I don't want to leave your side. This is the compromise," was all he had said. Felicity had given him a look, but a yawn cut off any protest. It hadn't taken her long to snuggle down and fall back asleep.

Oliver, however, wasn't as easily lulled back to sleep. So instead he now sat in a chair by the bed with his legs propped up on the bed, watching the woman he loved sleep when he wasn't mulling over things in his head.

His attention came back to Felicity as she shifted to her side, her back exposed to him. The moonlight from the window illuminated her bared shoulder, making the scar on her right shoulder stand out. 

Oliver instantly moved to the side of the bed, kneeling down beside it to reach his fingers out and gently brush the puckered skin. He remembered the day that she had attempted to apprehend Tockman on her own, feeling as if she had to prove something. He remembered how he and Diggle had been separate from Sara and Felicity, but had met up only to find that Felicity had been shot. After insisting she go to the hospital, they finally ended up back at the lair while Sara stitched the wound. It had taken every ounce of Oliver's self-control to not rage at Felicity for daring to put herself into that sort of danger, as well as to not gather her into his arms and kiss her senseless because he could have lost her.

Unable to control himself, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the scar, his eyes fluttering closed. Tears suddenly formed in his eyes, even as he felt Felicity shift again.

"Oliver?" she asked sleepily. She noticed his wet lashes as his tears leaked from beneath his lids and she quickly flipped to face him.

"Oliver, what is it?" she demanded, wide awake.

"How many times have I almost lost you?" he whispered.

Felicity's forehead puckered in confusion. "Oliver?"

Oliver moved to sit on the edge of the bed, noting how Felicity immediately sat up to stay level with his gaze. He reached his hand to cup her right shoulder, letting his fingers brush against the gunshot scar. Felicity moved her hand to touch his.

"You could've died that day," Oliver said quietly. "And so many days since then."

"And I could die going to work tomorrow because of some idiot that's not paying attention in a car," Felicity said just as quietly. "Life isn't a guarantee..."

"It's worse when you work with--," Oliver started.

"No," Felicity interrupted, her tone firm. "Not this again. Oliver, I chose to work with you. To help you. Just like Dig did."

"And he's retired now," Oliver said. "Because I--."

"You told him you wanted him to because of his daughter, and he took your advice," Felicity interrupted again. "But he's still there should you ever need him and don't be surprised if he comes back soon because, frankly, he's getting bored at the mundane. He's a soldier."

"But you aren't," Oliver said.

"We are not going into this again, Oliver," Felicity said. "Regardless of if I leave or stop associating with you, or whatever it is you want me to do, I will always be a target because I do know you and I know your secret."

"You'd be safer if you weren't around me," Oliver said.

"The hell I would," Felicity said. "Despite what you think, I couldn't be more safe than if I was with you. Because you would see to it that I was. And if something would happen to me, it just means that there was nothing you could do. I could go to sleep one day and never wake up simply for no reason at all. It doesn't mean you are a danger or that I would be safe away from you."

"Felicity I..."

"Oliver, stop," Felicity said. "Just... stop. You told me months ago to not ask you to tell me you didn't love me. Well if you don't want that, then don't make me choose to stay away from you or not. I'm not leaving the man I love, even if we can't be together like that."

Oliver felt his heart thump painfully in his chest. Not because she refused to stay away, but because she admitted that she loved him. Diggle had told him after that fateful night that he had been a fool to think that keeping Felicity at arm's length would make things any easier and that all he was doing was hurting them both. That if he truly loved her and she loved him, that they would and could face anything together. Diggle had told him that he didn't have to choose between the Arrow and Oliver Queen when it came to Felicity because, in her eyes, they were the same man. He didn't have to make that choice because she had accepted, and loved, both versions of him for some time now. Only Oliver hadn't quite believed it was possible. Until now.

Oliver shifted closer and cupped Felicity's face. "I love you," he whispered. He had a long speech he had initially wanted to spout out to her about how they could do this together, but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered were those three words.

The corner of Felicity's mouth quirked up in a soft smile as one hand circled his wrist. "I love you," she whispered. Oliver's only response was simply to press his lips to hers and show her just how much he loved her. Promises of never letting her go again didn't need to be voiced as the peace of night settled over them.


End file.
